


Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight: Stage of Fate

by HopeWielder



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeWielder/pseuds/HopeWielder
Summary: La centésima edición del festival Seisho fue un rotundo éxito, las amigas del grupo 2A viven una nueva etapa de amistad y esperanza en un futuro brillante, pero sus dificultades no han terminado aún, una estrella nueva esta por surgir, alimentada por energía mágica proveniente del misterioso infinito. Apoyadas por compañeros improbables las chicas deberán competir una vez más, elegidas por la estrella naciente para actuar en un escenario que el mismo destino ha creado para ellas.The revue of fate is about to begin…





	Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight: Stage of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: 
> 
> -Consideren este un universo alterno con línea base en los animes Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight y Fate Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works; esta historia ha sido creada conforme a mi interpretación de dichos universos. 
> 
> -Hay algunas palabras que he preferido dejar en Inglés debido a que me parece encajan mejor así, tal como en otros casos algunos términos son usados en Inglés a pesar de la traducción a otro idioma. 
> 
> Gracias por leer, espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> ©HopeWielder

Varios meses pasaron desde la centésima edición del festival Seisho, desde aquella noche en que el brillo de las chicas de la clase 99 acarició gratamente el corazón de todo quien presencio su “Starlight”; meses que fluyeron tan rápidamente como el agua del riachuelo que desciende por la ladera. Las chicas eran felices, disfrutaban de su día a día y del simple hecho de poder estar juntas, era algo especial y diferente a los complicados días en que Hikari estaba desaparecida, una felicidad bienvenida por todas ellas.

—Hey… hey Junna… —Esas fueron las primeras palabras que la chica de cabello morado escucho a esa mañana, al despertar acurrucada con aquella cuyo deseo por mucho tiempo había sido revivir momentos del pasado que habían vivido juntas.  

—Nana… —dijo Junna aún adormilada mientras acariciaba suavemente la rubia cabellera de Nana quien aún no parecía decidida a despertarse del todo— ¿Ya es momento de levantarnos? Al escuchar la pregunta Nana no respondió, solo hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Junna, como queriendo esconderse de una realidad poco halagadora.

Era una fresca mañana de viernes, lo que debería hacer el levantarse de la cama algo más sencillo; pero al estar recostadas, una junto a la otra, no había un lugar donde preferirían estar…  

—Nana —dijo Junna moviéndose ligeramente, intentando lo mejor que pudo fingir molestia por la falta de disposición de Nana para mover un dedo, la representante de la clase solía ser apegada a las reglas, pero en esa ocasión, con Nana a su lado, incluso ella parecía dudar de querer ir a clases.

— ¿En serio lo estás pensando cierto? —dijo Nana, su voz apagada al hablar aún repegada contra Junna.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—El llegar tarde… incluso no ir a clases hoy —dijo Nana, sus ojos encontrándose con los de Junna en una mirada que parecía decir “lo sé”.

—No, claro que no —dijo Junna sonrojada intentando fútilmente salir de la cama, ya que Nana la sujetaba fuertemente— no hay forma de hacerlo Nana, Miss Urara nos vigila constantemente, todas vivimos en el mismo lugar, no hay forma siquiera de inventar una excusa y...

— ¡Oh! —dijo Nana sorprendida, soltando a Junna.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Junna confundida.

—Te conozco Jun, “Miss Urara nos vigila constantemente, todas vivimos en el mismo lugar, no hay forma siquiera de inventar una excusa”, ya lo has pensado, y bastante si ya consideraste las posibilidades que tendríamos de escapar con éxito.

Junna solo se sonrojó y se sentó al borde de la cama, Nana se acercó y la abrazo por la espalda, recargando su mentón sobre el hombro de Junna.

—No te sientas mal… yo también lo he pensado, como sería escaparnos un fin de semana, quizá una semana entera, todo lo que podríamos hacer, los momentos que podríamos vivir… fantaseo con eso día y noche —susurró Nana al oído de Junna, haciendo que sintiera un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda— vamos, llegaremos tarde —dijo Nana levantándose mientras Junna sonrojada parecía plantada en su lugar.

—No es justo—dijo Junna sin moverse.

— ¿Qué cosa? —dijo Nana mientras tomaba ropa y una bata de su cajón.

—Que juegues así conmigo —dijo Junna.

«Sabes a lo que me refiero, juegas conmigo, me provocas y luego te vas, sabiendo lo que causas en mi», pensaba Junna.

—No sé a qué te refieres —dijo Nana sonriendo y dejando las cosas sobre la mesa.

«Oh, se justo a lo que te refieres, eres tan encantadora, caes tan fácil», pensaba Nana mientras se acercaba a la cama donde Junna estaba sentada mirando hacia el piso con un gesto caprichoso.

—Hey… —dijo Nana agachándose y tomando a Junna por el mentón, levantando su rostro hasta que pudieron verse directamente a los ojos; después le robó un beso en los labios, acto seguido tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola antes de que Junna pudiera reaccionar por completo—, si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde —dijo Nana riendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, justo a tiempo para que la almohada que Junna lanzó chocara contra ella.

«No puede ser… ¿cuándo caí tan profundo en su juego?», pensaba Junna, fuertemente ruborizada, sin tomar en cuenta que aquella que se había vuelto su novia había vivido junto a ella mucho más tiempo de lo que la sonrojada chica de lentes podría imaginar.

La mañana comenzó como de costumbre, las chicas del dormitorio ya sabían los horarios que manejaban las otras, era común saber quienes se levantarían a cierta hora, quienes tomarían un baño a otra y quienes necesitarían de una “pequeña ayuda” para salir de la cama, aunque hay algo que todas hacían en común, ya que después del festival Seisho número 100 se había vuelto una costumbre para todas desayunar juntas, y cenar también de ser posible, variando más la última debido a las costumbres vespertinas de cada una de ellas.

— ¿Ya sabes que vamos a desayunar? —preguntó Junna mientras cepillaba el aún húmedo cabello de Nana, ambas de nuevo sentadas en la cama después de haber tomado un baño.

—Claro, siempre tengo una idea en mente cuando se trata de cocinar —dijo Nana—, ¿alguna petición? Tu opinión es de especial importancia para esta cocinera —dijo Nana dejándose caer sobre las piernas de Junna.

—Sorpréndeme —dijo Junna, acariciando la mejilla de Nana, ambas disfrutaron un poco más de un tiempo a solas y después se dirigieron a la cocina.

Nana se sintió deseosa de cocinar un gran y variado desayuno, como siempre Junna estaba a su lado para ayudarla y en esa ocasión el turno de apoyar en la cocina era de Mahiru y Hikari. En realidad eran estás últimas las que debían encargarse de la comida ese día, las chicas tenían un esquema bien organizado de las tareas diarias que les tocaba desempeñar en casa que Junna y Mahiru habían diseñado, pero Nana solía ser insistente en cocinar, siendo capaz de terminar rápidamente su tarea mañanera para también tomar parte en la cocina; finalmente las chicas acordaron que Nana sería una excepción especial de su esquema de deberes rotativo (puede ser que lo mucho que a las demás les gustaba su comida y la influencia que tenía sobre quien asignó las tareas favoreció a la toma de esa decisión).   

El ambiente de la cocina fue algo inusual aquella mañana con los constantes regaños de Mahiru agregándole colorido ya que al parecer los hábitos “poco pulcros” de Hikari no se limitaban a su habitación y sus cosas.

— ¡No, limpia donde le quitaste la cáscara a las papas antes de ir a otro lado! ¡¿Cómo puedes solo dejar las cáscaras de huevo sobre la barra?! ¡No dejes tan cerca de la estufa las envolturas! —las correcciones de Mahiru no se detenían, Hikari solo obedecía sumisamente después de cada regaño, al parecer se había acostumbrado a ceder ante Mahiru, al menos en lo que de orden se tratase.

«Me pregunto cómo es que sigue viva», pensaba entre cómica y seriamente Mahiru mientras vigilaba que Hikari no hiciera algo que pusiera en riesgo el desayuno… o a la casa.

El desayuno transcurrió plácidamente, las chicas disfrutaron de la comida, pasaron un agradable tiempo juntas y después Claudine y Maya, que eran las encargadas de lavar los platos ese día, se encargaron del resto, incluso teniendo gracia para algo así de simple; ambas se encontraban más animadas desde que Maya se mudó a la habitación de Claudine, era fácilmente visible que el lazo entre ambas se había vuelto aún más íntimo, aunque para fines prácticos siguieran siendo “rivales”.

Karen, Mahiru y Hikari fueron las primeras en salir de la casa ese día, justo en ese orden, se les había vuelto costumbre llevar a Mahiru por en medio para todo, las 3 se habían vuelto inseparables. Poco después de atravesar el marco de la puerta las 3 se detuvieron.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Futaba, quien se ponía los zapatos para salir al lado de Kaoruko.

—No lo sé… algo no se siente bien —dijo Hikari, tomando a Mahiru del brazo.

—Fue algo rápido pero sentí un escalofrió que me deja un mal presentimiento —dijo Mahiru, juntándose más a Hikari. 

—Fue muy raro —dijo Karen, tomando a Mahiru por el otro brazo.

— ¿Raro en qué sentido? —preguntó Kaoruko mientras se acomodaba bien el segundo zapato y después salió para acercarse al trío, un par de pasos después de la puerta también se detuvo —ya veo, es extraño pero al mismo tiempo me parece conocer esta sensación, es… como cuando alguien te ve al es estar sobre el escenario… es solo que, no tengo idea de quien podría estarnos viendo ahora —dijo Kaoruko volteando a ver en todas las direcciones.

Futaba pronto siguió a Kaoruko y en cuestión de un par de minutos todas se encontraban paradas afuera de la entrada, preguntándose porque todas habían tenido esa extraña sensación, que aunque describieran ligeramente diferente coincidían en que era parecida a “ser vistas” de una misteriosa forma que no entendían.

—Chicas… entiendo cómo se sienten, pero no podemos sólo quedarnos aquí paradas, vayamos a la academia, por la tarde podremos hablar más de esto —dijo Maya, parándose en medio del círculo. Las chicas habían quedado absorbidas por el suceso y la voz de Maya las ayudó a regresar a la realidad.

—Maya tiene razón, nada ganaremos estando aquí paradas, vuelvan por sus cosas y dirijámonos a la academia —agregó Claudine.

Maya y Claudine entraron de vuelta a la casa dormitorio, después lo hicieron Junna y Nana, aún preocupadas pero decididas a seguir con su día sin dejar que esa extraña sensación las limitara, poco después el resto de las chicas las imitaron, tomaron sus cosas como de costumbre y se dirigieron a la academia; sin embargo era perceptible que algo era diferente a un día normal, aún sin decir nada todas las chicas se dirigieron casi en grupo a la academia, una vista inusual, ya que cada pequeño grupo solía ir a su propio ritmo, el cambio más obvio quizá sería que Futaba y Kaoruko no usaron la motocicleta aquella mañana.

Las clases pasaron rápido y a pesar del esfuerzo era visible que la atención de ciertas 9 chicas estaba un poco dispersa, a pesar de ello nadie hizo un comentario al respecto; las clases terminaron y las chicas acordaron verse juntas en una mesa que frecuentaban en los jardines de la academia, no obstante dos chicas no llegarían a su encuentro.

— ¿¡Qué ocurre Junna, estás bien!? —dijo Nana asustada sosteniendo a Junna, quien casi se desploma antes de salir de su salón de clases, al cual habían ido para terminar de acomodar algunos papeles que Junna presentaría en el consejo estudiantil.

—Si… estoy bien, gracias Nana —dijo Junna incorporándose, aún algo temblorosa.

—Claro que no, siéntate un momento —dijo Nana mientras levantaba a Junna en sus brazos y después la sentó sobre el escritorio—, ¿esto no suele pasarte, que es lo que sentiste?

—No lo sé, fue de nuevo una sensación extraña pero ésta vez fue diferente, me sentí… abrumada; como si mucha información llegara a mi mente de golpe… no quiero sonar rara pero, creo que vi algunas imágenes pasar por mi mente en fracción de segundos —dijo Junna, intentando entender la situación—, haha, debo escucharme muy extraña.

—Para nada Jun, cada palabra que sale de tus labios es valiosa para mí —dijo Nana, acariciando la mejilla de la representante de la clase, quien no tardó en sonrojarse levemente; ambas compartieron una cálida mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron, y después, repentinamente Nana cayó de rodillas.

— ¡¿Estás bien!? —preguntó Junna, sentándose de rodillas en el piso, frente a Nana y después tomándola por los hombros.

—Si… esto sonará difícil de creer pero también creo haber sentido algo, algo tal como lo que describiste, incluso, creí ver algo también, algo que no alcancé a comprender —dijo Nana; enseguida Junna la abrazó fuertemente, acto que Nana correspondió y después ambas se quedaron así, en silencio, cada una con la reconfortante sensación de tener a la otra en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué estará sucediendo? —preguntó Junna al aire.

—No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo —dijo Nana.

—Eso es seguro —agregó Junna, y después ambas se levantaron.

Las chicas esperaron un poco en el salón de clases, para asegurarse de que no pasará  otro de esos extraños episodios, y después se dirigieron al encuentro con sus amigas.

— ¿No te parece que esto está tomando más de lo normal? —preguntó Nana mientras caminaban por un corredor. 

—Eso pensaba, pero no siento que hayamos hecho algo diferente, este camino lo hemos recorrido ya cientos de veces —dijo Junna.

Ambas chicas sentían que algo no encajaba con la situación en la que se encontraban, pero ninguna podía descifrar que era, solo podían seguir tratando con ese raro sentir hasta que algo las hizo detenerse en seco.

—No deberíamos estar aquí —dijo Junna al ver aquella puerta que tan grabada en la mente tenían 9 chicas, la puerta que las llevaba a enfrentarse en un revue en búsqueda del estrellato, en búsqueda de hacer su deseo realidad.

—No, ni siquiera caminamos en esta dirección, esto no debería de ser posible —dijo Nana.

—Y aun así aquí estamos…

—Así es…

—La luz.

—Sí, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía encendida.

—Ni yo… quizá, deberíamos.

—No Junna… después de todo lo que pasó… yo no sé qué haría si desaparecieras de mi vida como le pasó a Hikari… —dijo Nana tomando a Junna de la mano, la tristeza estaba claramente presente en su mirada.

—Nana… —dijo solamente Junna antes de tomar entre sus brazos a la chica que había portado un traje blanco como símbolo de sus muchas victorias en aquellos Revues—, yo tampoco sé lo que haría sin ti… pero, es por eso que debemos investigar lo que ocurre, si alguna cosa fuera de lo normal ha de pasar otra vez no quiero que nos tomé por sorpresa, no quiero perderte —dijo Junna, apretando más fuerte a su compañera, y con una voz que luchaba claramente por no agrietarse.

Una solitaria lagrima descendió por la mejilla de Nana, y en ese momento lo entendió y tomó su decisión, parte de la chica amorosa que se había dedicado a ser durante ese tiempo cedió espacio para que la guerrera que había en ella volviera a surgir, si un peligro para su amada o sus amigas se avecinaba ella no permitiría que avanzará un paso más de lo necesario.

Nana soltó ligeramente a Junna, y después, cuando sus ojos se encontraron le dio lo que pensó podría ser un beso de despedida si un peligro aguardaba tras esa puerta, y después, se dejó caer al piso, fingiendo lo mejor que pudo estar inconsciente.

— ¡Nana!  ¡Nana!  ¡Reacciona por favor! ¡Nana!  —repetía frenéticamente una asustada Junna mientras sacudía levemente a la chica que hace unos segundos la había hecho sentir feliz, una felicidad pura e inocente que un beso puede otorgar.

Nana sabía que Junna no la dejaría, pero también conocía como pensaba, ambas estaban solas y ninguna traía nada que pudiera servir como equipo médico si se necesitaba, Junna sabría que ella respiraba, pero estar inconsciente, aún más con los peculiares sucesos recientes, era algo de cuidado, por lo que eventualmente tendría que dejar su lado para buscar ayuda.

— ¡Nana! ¡Nana!  ¡Despierta! —repetía ahora la voz sollozante de Junna; Nana necesito de toda su determinación para evitar hacer el mas mínimo gesto de tristeza o dolor al escuchar la voz de Junna así, al escucharla sufrir— volveré pronto, debo buscar ayuda, no tengo otra opción… Te amo —dijo una agitada Junna mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Nana, enseguida se levantó y sus pasos resonaron frenéticamente por el corredor mientras se alejaba,

Cuando los pasos de Junna se perdieron en la distancia Nana se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas que había dejado salir después de que Junna se había ido y se aproximó a la puerta, tal como lo había hace tiempo.

« ¿Qué pensará Junna cuando vuelva y no me encuentre?», pensaba Nana al bajar por las escaleras, sin embargo la respuesta a esa pregunta era simple, «ella es lista, sabrá que la engañe para bajar aquí sola y estará furiosa, seguramente vendrá tras de mi… no puedo permitir que ella se exponga a algún peligro, lo que sea que esté ocurriendo aquí debo descubrirlo antes de que ella llegue», pensaba Nana mientras aceleraba el paso para llegar a aquel inusual teatro subterráneo.

Tan solo minutos después se encontró con el escenario, nadie conocía los caminos y pasadizos de ese lugar como Nana; el lugar debería estar solitario, abandonado, sombrío, pero  no era el caso, ella podía sentirlo en su interior, una energía parecida a la que ya conocía, la proveniente de cada Revue, pero a diferencia de aquella esta la ponía tensa, había algo desconocido en lo que pasaba, algo nuevo, la incertidumbre y sus consecuencias eran inevitables.

Sobre el solitario escenario iluminado entre la oscuridad Nana se acercó a la torre de la estrella una vez más, aquella que alguna vez contuvo la Tiara por la que todas compitieron, pero esta vez no había nada en ella, las 2 estrellas inertes por encima no mostraban signos de vida.

Pasos… de pronto el eco de alguien que se aproximaba acabó con la penetrante calma del sitio.

« ¡No! No puede ser, no puede haberme alcanzado tan rápido, tome la mejor ruta de todas las posibles», pensaba Nana, ante la posibilidad de que Junna estuviera ahí.

—No puede ser de otra forma, ella debe estar aquí —susurró una voz que Nana no conocía, al escucharla se puso en guardia, aún sin su traje o sus espadas ella era más que capaz de defenderse.

— ¿Nana?

«Oh no», pensó Nana ante la voz de Junna.

— ¡Nana! —grito Junna mientras corría para saltar al escenario, y sin tomar tiempo para recuperarse del impacto de la caída llegó a donde estaba Nana, quien aún no se volteaba para verla de frente.

— ¿¡Ni siquiera vas a dignarte a recibirme!? ¿¡En que estabas pensando al engañarme así!? —gritó Junna al plantarse frente a Nana, quien procuraba mantener la expresión más neutral posible.

Desconocido para Nana era el hecho de que ambas habían sido guiadas ahí por una fuerza externa, Junna nunca logró salir de la academia, y el camino que recorrió al intentarlo terminó por devolverla a aquella puerta, frente a la que Nana ya no se encontraba; después, al abrirse la puerta, una censor la llevó directamente al escenario; aunque Nana había intentado que no fuera así la presencia de Junna en ese momento era inevitable.

—Veo que ambas se encuentran aquí, ya veo, finalmente podemos comenzar —dijo la Jirafa bien conocida por ambas, que había aparecido sobre una gran plataforma en el escenario como por acto de magia.

— ¿¡Que deseas tu ahora de nosotras!? Jugamos tu juego una vez, jamás lo haremos de nuevo —dijo Junna, re-dirigiendo su frustración.

—Oh, pero si nunca fue realmente mi juego, tal como este no lo es, y me temo que su participación no es de carácter opcional

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Nana dando unos pasos hacia adelante y anteponiéndose entre Junna y la jirafa.   

 —Nana Daiba, tú, entre todas deberías entender que con la magia todo es posible, un gran suceso esta por acontecer uno que ni siquiera yo había previsto, ¡una competencia más grande que todas la que he presenciado! —dijo la Jirafa, claramente motivada por su discurso.

 

— ¡Explícate, ahora! —gritó Junna, parándose a la par de Nana.

—Entendido —dijo la Jirafa, y después el escenario comenzó a moverse,

— ¿Qué ocurre? —se preguntaron ambas chicas mientras sobre el escenario se comenzaba a reflejar el firmamento.

—En poco tiempo una estrella surgirá, una estrella con una magia única; una de las estrellas cuyo nacimiento rebosa de energía mágica, permitiendo cumplir un deseo a la primera persona que la vea. Esta estrella surgirá de la magia que se ha filtrado desde un plano de existencia desconocido incluso para mí, pero que sufrió de una pequeña rasgadura debido a la competencia mágica que aquí llevamos acabo, y no en poca parte debido al enorme y constante uso de la magia para alterar la realidad misma que usaste indiscriminadamente… Nana Daiba.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Es este otro “efecto secundario” de tu competencia del que nunca nos hablaste!? —gritó una molesta Nana.

—Oh claro que no, como dije, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido que algo así era posible, pero ha ocurrido y la Estrella que surgirá como consecuencia será especial, sí que lo será; aunque han de saber que ha impuesto una condición para cumplir su deseo… una muy similar a la que ustedes ya han enfrentado; solo una podrá ganar ese honor, solo una podrá ser la primera en ver su nacimiento; the revue of fate is about to begin…

— ¡Claro que no! ¡No tenemos por qué participar en esto!

—Claro que tienen que hacerlo, su destino ha sido sellado, ustedes y sus amigas han sido las elegidas para llevar a cabo este ritual, tal como yo lo he sido para supervisarlo por mi experiencia; todos estamos ligados a esto, les agrade o no.

— ¿¡Elegidas por quién!? —preguntaron ambas.

—Por la estrella que aún se forma claro, y aún hay algo que deben saber, no estarán solas en su búsqueda, hay reglas que han venido junto a la magia que dará vida a la estrella, reglas pertenecientes a un antiguo ritual que aún transformado por su viaje a nuestro mundo conserva cierta parte de su esencia.

— ¿Pero por qué, por qué nosotras? —dijo Nana.

—Por su brillo por supuesto, además, la estrella parece elegir a quienes tienen un anhelo ferviente que desean cumplir.

—Nosotras ya pasamos por eso, para cumplir un deseo no basta con desearlo, en tratos como esos siempre hay daños ocultos —dijo Junna.

—Entiendo… pero lo que tus palabras indican no coincide con lo que la estrella ha visto en sus corazones, ustedes han sido elegidas y deberán enfrentarse hasta que surja una ganadora, aquella que será digna de ver su deseo hecho realidad.

—Esto no puede estar pasando, no de nuevo, no permitiré que se le haga daño a nadie de nuevo —dijo Nana, claramente molesta por lo que escuchaba y aproximándose a la Jirafa, hasta que Junna la detuvo, más serena, deseando escuchar todo lo que había que saber sobre lo que aparentemente estaba por suceder.

— ¿Cuáles serán las reglas? —preguntó Junna.  

—En parte las mismas que ya conocen, quien pierda su botón dorado será eliminada y solo la ganadora podrá subir a la torre de la estrella, donde vera el nacimiento de una más, una que cumplirá su deseo; pero eso no es todo, cada una de ustedes será acompañada por un espíritu heroico del pasado, presente o futuro, un servant, un ser que las ayudara a salir victoriosas y que responderá a su llamado cuando lleven a cabo el ritual de invocación. 

— ¿Qué clase de ritual? —preguntó Nana, aún molesta; al terminar su pregunta las máquinas y el escenario cobraron vida, la tela las envolvió y separo y rápidamente, cuando la tela cedió ambas se vieron de vuelta en extremos apuestos del escenario, portando sus trajes de combate y con sus armas a disposición.

—Deberán luchar hasta que no puedan más, solo mediante la magia que su lucha libere podrán invocar al espíritu heroico que será su sirviente.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca me he enfrentado a Junna y no lo haré por algo como esto! —gritó Nana.

— ¿Ni aunque eso significara salvarla?

— ¿Qué? —dijo Nana confundida.

—Ni siquiera yo, el supervisor de este ritual lo entiendo por completo, existe un gran riesgo en eso ¿no lo crees? ¿Qué tal si eliminaras a tu querida Junna desde antes de que comenzara? ¿No sería esa una buena forma de protegerla?

Al escuchar eso el semblante de Nana cambió.

— ¿Nana? Nana, ni si quiera lo pienses ¡no te dejare enfrentar esto sola! —dijo Junna viendo fijamente a Nana, quien tenía un semblante más frio.

—Lo siento, yo sé que no te haré daño, solo haré lo necesario para que no participes en esto —dijo  Nana mientras tomaba sus espadas—, no puedo estar segura de lo que pasará si formas parte de esto; lo hago… porque te amo.

Nana dirigió un par de rápidos ataques con sus espadas hacia el botón de Junna, las cuales ella apenas fue capaz bloquear con el cuerpo de su arco para después alejarse rápidamente de Nana. EL escenario comenzó a cobrar vida y a cambiar, espejos, obstáculos, edificaciones, todo comenzó a materializarse mientras Nana intentaba reducir el espacio entre ella y Junna.

El escenario era diferente al de los Revues anteriores, este no parecía escenografía, sino un sitio real en todas las dimensiones, una alteración verdadera del espacio en que se llevaba el duelo, era como si en esta ocasión las participantes hubieran sido transportadas a una antigua ciudad, con arquitectura clásica que en algún momento tuvo gran belleza pero que llego a ser víctima de un conflicto y ahora pocos edificios no tenían grietas o derrumbes parciales, y ahí, oculta en la parte superior de una torre del reloj se encontraba Junna.

Nana atravesaba rápidamente la plaza central del lugar cuando una lluvia de flechas la hizo detenerse en seco, ella evadió un parte y se deshizo de otras con sus espadas y de pronto, una flecha en dirección diferente apareció yendo justo por su botón solo para ser desviada por Nana a unos cuantos centímetros de su objetivo.

— ¡No tienes que hacer esto! —dijo Junna, su voz perdiéndose a la distancia.

— ¡Claro que debo hacerlo! —gritó Nana, acercándose a la torre donde ya sabía estaba Junna—, ¡no permitiré que te hagan daño, si puedo evitar que corras peligro, lo haré!

— ¿¡Por qué no confías en mí!? —dijo Junna, exponiéndose por un agujero en el costado de la torre para disparar a Nana quien se acercaba por la calle.

—Lo hago, te confiaría mi vida sin dudarlo Jun —decía Nana mientras desviaba flechas y se acercaba rápida y decididamente a la torre.

— ¡Si lo hicieras me dejarías luchar a tu lado, ambas cuidaríamos nuestras espaldas, podríamos hacer esto juntas Nana! —gritó Junna disparando flechas certeramente mientras su querida y ahora contrincante se acercaba.

En una ágil serie de movimientos Nana subió al tejado de una casa circundante, luego saltó al siguiente, y al siguiente, hasta llegar a la cima de la edificación contigua a la torre del reloj, todo mientras desviaba las flechas de Junna, quien en contra de sus técnicas habituales no se había movido de lugar; poco después Nana saltó a la torre a través de la abertura que algún antiguo conflicto había dejado, aterrizando frente a Junna, quien solo dio un rápido salto hacia atrás.

Las 2 chicas se encontraban frente a frente dentro de la torre, un par de pisos antes de llegar al nivel de la campana; su respiración se encontraba agitada y ambas se encontraban sumidas en un mar de emociones que les costaba trabajo procesar. Junna, por su parte, se sentía molesta por el engaño de Nana, pero se alegró al ver que estaba bien, le enojaba no sentir que ella le tuviera confianza para luchar juntas pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar creerle cuando decía que solo quería protegerla… ese mar de contradicciones había llevado a la confusión a la chica que era una maestra de la estrategia; su corazón latía rápido, su mente le indicaba varias direcciones a seguir, al ver a Nana a los ojos sentía una presión en el pecho que no la dejaba pensar con claridad… en el calor de la batalla ella solo pensaba en una cosa.

«Tan sólo quiero que estemos juntas…»

Nana por su parte, controlaba mejor sus pensamientos, habiendo separado lo mejor que pudo sus emociones del objetivo que tenía en mente, hace tiempo, cuando debió vencer a sus amigas para poder cumplir su deseo y re-vivir su primer Revue aprendió que debía separar sus sentimientos del combate, después de todo, eso lo hacía por ellas, era por vivir de nuevo aquellos fantásticos días que debía vencerlas, eso la ayudaba a reducir su carga; lo que hacía ahora, parada ahí frente a Junna, era un fuerte recordatorio de aquellos días, esto lo hacía por ella, por su seguridad, pero aún así no era lo mismo, nunca antes se había visto en la necesidad de ver dolor o tristeza causados por ella en los ojos de Junna, esos ojos que había prometido solo brillarían por ella, tal como los suyos solo lo harían por Junna; esta vez, ella parada ahí frente a esos lindos ojos verdes era la sabia que era la fuente de su aflicción… el corazón de Nana había entrado también en un conflicto al que no se había enfrentado antes, su mente la impulsaba actuar, pero la calidez en su pecho la detenía.

Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo fijamente por un momento, sin decir una palabra, no era necesario, sus miradas lo decían todo; cuando después el estruendo de la campana del reloj marcando el cambio de hora llenó el aire, acabando con la calma del momento.

—Lo siento Jun —dijo Nana fríamente abalanzándose sobre ella, una espada a cada mano, lista para sacar a Junna de la competencia.

La representante de la clase estaba acorralada, parte de ella había perdido el deseo de luchar,  no quería hacerlo, no contra Nana; gracias a su instinto el cuerpo de su arco detuvo las espadas de Nana, la mirada de ambas chicas se encontró y eso siguió mermando la determinación de Nana, quien ahora sentía que se “obligaba” a si misma a hacer esto, por Junna, debía protegerla, ser su escudo contra todo el mal, contra todo sufrimiento, segundos viéndose fijamente pasaron y después se separaron nuevamente, dejando un par de metros entre ambas. Después el combate continuó, una lucha en espacio cerrado que beneficiaba a Nana, pero que igualmente hacia peligrosos los ataques de Junna a corta distancia, el sonido del metal contra metal, de espada contra el arco, contra la punta de las flechas, resonaba por la torre.

La luz de la tarde que iluminaba la ciudad comenzó a ceder, dando paso a la oscuridad y a la luz de luna, no porque el tiempo hubiera pasado sino porque ese mundo, creado para su combate, reflejaba el sentir de ambas; esa oscuridad combinada con melancolía. La luz de la luna comenzó a filtrarse a través de las aberturas de la torre, la respiración de las chicas era aún más rápida, la sensación del sudor frio y la adrenalina agregaban a la atmosfera una sensación aún más inquietante.

—Nana, tú lo habías entendido, ¿no era si? No tienes por qué afrontar todo esto sola, entiendo que hay nobleza en tu decisión pero ¡mírame! ¡estoy aquí, por ti! ¡estoy luchando, por ti, por no dejarte sola, porque quiero estar contigo hasta el final! —dijo Junna, recargada contra la pared, cansada no solo por la lucha, sino por la carga emocional que esta le había causado.

Junna esperaba una respuesta; para su sorpresa el único sonido que siguió a sus palabras fue el de una de las espadas de Nana cortando el aire para encajarse en la pared, habiendo atravesado su capa; Junna se dió cuenta de que ese era el fin de su duelo, en la pequeña fracción de tiempo que le tomaría soltarse Nana tomaría daría el toque de gracia, aún así debía intentarlo, con su mano izquierda sostuvo su arco frente a ella y con la mano derecha tomo la empuñadura de la espada de Nana, intentando desclavarla; mientras forcejeaba pudo ver de reojo como Nana saltó hacia ella, a punto de asestarle el golpe que acabaría con todo.

—Lo siento —dijo Nana poco antes de saltar.

—Yo solo deseo estar a tu lado esta vez —dijo Junna, deseando fuertemente que ese anhelo pudiera hacerse posible.

Segundos antes de que la lucha quedara sellada una fuerte luz y un estruendoso viento surgieron de entre ambas chicas; cuando todo se disipó ambas quedaron sorprendidas.

Entre ambas chicas había ahora un hombre  vestido con una armadura negra de cuerpo completo; el peto mostraba líneas plateadas delimitando las placas, su pantalón llevaba por encima correas igualmente negras y sus botas, del mismo color oscuro, estaban rematadas con placas metálicas, parecidas a otra que llevaba a la altura del cuello. Además portaba encima una especie saco corto de color rojo, que cubría sus hombros, brazos y espalda superior unido por sobre la última por otra placa metálica y por enfrente con un lazo rematado en dos nudos agemaki a cada lado, adicionalmente mostraba  2 gemas de color blanco al final de cada manga. Finalmente portaba también una larga falda abierta por enfrente y unida por placas metálicas a la altura de la cintura.

El hombre alto, de cabello blanco, tez bronceada, ojos de claro color marrón y complexión atlética había detenido el ataque de Nana, utilizando su propio juego de espadas gemelas, espadas cortas y ligeramente curveadas, idénticas, con empuñadoras color marrón, pensadas en la practicidad y no en un valor ornamental, adornadas sólo con el símbolo del ying y el yang y acorde a este siendo la hoja de una espada negra, con un patrón hexagoneal en líneas rojas, y la otra blanca. 

Poco después de su aparición el hombre en rojo aprovecho la distracción para empujar a Nana, alejándola de Junna y después lanzó su espada blanca hacia los pies de esta, abriendo un agujero en el piso de madera por donde ella desapareció, acto seguido lanzó la espada negra y esta cortó los soportes que sostenían la campana, dejándola caer para cubrir el agujero.

—Eso no la detendrá por mucho, en verdad tienes suerte de que haya aparecido ahora —dijo el hombre, posiblemente rondando el final de sus veintes con una vos segura y quizá algo engreída mientras se dirigía hacia Junna.

«Él debe ser uno de los espíritus que menciono Jirafa, no me esperaba un aspecto tan, humano», pensaba Junna.

—Hmph —dijo el hombre después de sacar la espada de Nana que mantenía a Junna contra la pared y verla por un par de segundos antes de lanzarla hacia un lado.

— ¿Y tú eres? —preguntó Junna al levantarse.

—Tsk, maravilloso, una Master principiante… —dijo el hombre ante la pregunta de Nana, en un tono claramente sarcástico.

—Así que tengo razón, tu eres mi servant, si tu estas aquí entonces mi entrada a esta competencia está sellada.

—Lo estuvo desde antes de hecho, desde que los command spells aparecieron en tu mano.

Junna dirigió su atención a su mano derecha y ahí, 3 símbolos en rojo formando una imagen en armonía habían aparecido.

— ¿Qué son estos? —preguntó Junna en un tono fuerte y decidido.

—En serio no sabes nada ¿no es así? —dijo el hombre en rojo cuando la puerta a ese piso salió disparada para caer poco antes de donde ellos estaban; Nana, con la espada que le quedaba en mano estaba parada en el marco de la puerta.

—Quédate detrás de mí, no pienso perder tan rápido —dijo el hombre, de alguna forma materializando un nuevo juego de espadas idénticas a las que tenía hace un momento en sus manos.

« ¿Cómo hizo eso?», se preguntaba Junna, mientras el hombre pateaba la espada de Nana en su dirección.

—Tómala.

—No necesito 2 espadas para derrotarte —dijo Nana, negándose a tomar la espada debido a la posibilidad de que fuera una trampa y enseguida comenzando el ataque contra el hombre en rojo.

El sonido del choque de espadas no se hizo esperar, el hombre en rojo no parecía estarse tomando muy en serio el combate, solo se limitaba a responder a los ataques de Nana, quien había tomado decididamente la iniciativa; ver esa diferencia en capacidades despertó la preocupación en Junna.

— ¡Hey tú, detente, déjala en paz! —dijo Junna disparando una flecha contra el hombre, que rápidamente la desvió y de un puntapié lanzó a Nana contra la pared.

« ¡No, no, déjala en paz! —dijo Junna corriendo hacia Nana mientras el hombre en rojo veía a la chica caída, transmitiéndole a Junna una intención asesina mientras se acercaba.

Nana, estando semi-consciente no entendía por completo lo que pasaba, vio al hombre con mirada sombría acercarse hacia ella y escuchó a Junna gritando preocupada.

«Eres tan maravillosa Junna, lamento los errores que he cometido, todo intente hacerlo por ti», pensaba Nana al verla venir hacia ella, para finalmente voltear de nuevo hacia adelante cuando la borrosa figura del hombre en rojo estuvo casi frente de ella, la luz de la luna se reflejó sobre la espada que el hombre levantó, algo le decía que aquel sujeto no quería solo descalificarla, buscaba tomar su vida, las reglas de la competencia no le importaban en absoluto. El miedo duró apenas un par de segundos para ella, transformándose rápidamente en tristeza, una profunda tristeza al pensar que todo podría acabar ahí, que no podría pasar más tiempo con Junna y que todo era su culpa.

«Lo lamento», pensó Nana, al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo no le respondería a tiempo para evitar el ataque, cerró los ojos y esperó.

— ¡Nooo! —gritó Junna, al escucharla Nana pensó que lo inevitable estaba a punto de suceder.

Silencio absoluto, nada pudo escucharse después del grito de Junna; Nana abrió los ojos y palideció al instante, Junna estaba frente a ella, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras la tomaba de las manos y en su costado derecho la punta de la espada blanca del hombre en rojo sobresalía, manchada de sangre.

«No», eso fue lo único que pasó por la mente de Nana, y en ese momento sintió como la energía regresaba de golpe a su cuerpo, era una sensación nueva, un sentir extraño como nunca le había pasado, al ver a Junna así fue como si una parte de ella se hubiera desconectado y de pronto un Segundo destello de luz y ráfagas de aire iluminó el lugar, después el choque de espadas inició de nuevo, Nana solo dio un rápido vistazo al ver como el hombre en rojo combatía con una figura de color azul y plata, después redirigió su atención su Junna, lo más importante para ella.

— ¡Junna! ¡Junna! Háblame por favor —gritaba Nana mientras sacudía a la chica inconsciente en el piso—, Junna… no me dejes dijo Nana sollozando mientras ponía sus manos sobre el punto manchado de sangre en la ropa de la chica de lentes.

—Eres una tonta… solo quiero que estemos juntas—dijo Junna con una voz adolorida y después llevo sus manos a la abertura en su ropa, razgandola y dejando al descubierto su cintura ensangrentada para después pasarse por encima el trozo de tela que había arrancado.

— ¡No tienes ni un rasguño! —dijo Nana feliz, tocando la cintura de Junna, lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara un poco.

—Parece que no.

—Lo lamento Jun, arruino cosas tan simples, yo… —decía Nana hasta que Junna la hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre su boca.

—Solo prométeme que no me dejaras de nuevo, si hemos de enfrentar un peligro de ahora en adelante, lo haremos juntas —dijo Junna, sentándose.

—Claro que sí, lo prometo —dijo Nana, abrazando a Junna—, eres Mí Junna, no dejaré tu lado jamás —dijo Nana, sollozando de nuevo, ahora de felicidad.

—Ni yo el tuyo —dijo Junna apretando a su Nana más fuerte.

—Junna… pero entonces, lo que vi… —dijo Junna al terminar el abrazo.

—El solo me dio un golpe y atravesó un costado de mi ropa con su espada, parece que tenía un plan, y debe haber funcionado, otro ser como el apareció —dijo Junna, levantándose junto a Nana.

—Siento una extraña conexión con la figura de azul —dijo Nana.

—Así como yo con el sujeto de rojo —dijo Junna.  

—Debemos detener esto, no estamos seguras de lo que ocurre —dijo Junna.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

— ¡Alto! —gritaron fuerte y claro ambas chicas, y poco después las 2 figuras dejaron de pelear, cada una parándose a un extremo del cuarto en que se encontraban, fue a ese momento que pudieron distinguir a la figura de azul.

La figura que apareció al momento en que Nana creyó que su Junna había sido herida era una joven mujer de gran belleza, sus facciones eran delicadas, su piel era blanca, sus ojos verdes, su cabello rubio y arreglado en un intrincado moño trenzado por la nuca y un fleco que cubría su frente. No era muy alta y su figura era esbelta, llevaba un largo vestido azul con unos toques bordados blancos al borde de la falda y de las mangas,  rematados con un toque de dorado, además podía verse una pieza inferior de tela blanca en su pecho, cintura y entre los pliegues azules de su falda, encimada con lazos que ajustaban el vestido a su figura por la cintura. La franja dorada que bordeaba el final de la falda también estaba presente al final de las costuras en su cintura, pecho, antebrazos, hombros, los últimos siendo ligeramente abultados como dando un aire de realeza y fino porte; el vestido terminaba rodeando su cuello, rematado en el centro con una última franja dorada y dejando al descubierto una pequeña parte de su pecho; después de observar el vestido detenidamente no cabía duda de que irradiaba un porte real, de nobleza y aristocracia. Lo único que desentonaba en la joven era su calzado, portaba unas grebas y escarpines de metal, con un diseño que mostraba la misma gracia que su vestido pero claramente pertenecientes a una armadura de combate.

Las chicas fueron absorbidas un momento por la belleza de aquella joven, pero prontamente recuperaron su compostura.

—Debo admitir que me sorprende que se detuvieran —dijo Junna.

—Antes de hablar, te pregunto… ¿eres digna de ser mi master? —preguntó la joven que en un parpadeo se encontraba parada frente a Nana.

— ¿Tu master?, yo… siento que debería saber que decir pero hace muy poco tiempo que se nos explicó brevemente lo que está pasando ahora, no puedo responderte con certeza —dijo Nana, ante una joven que la veía con una ligera confusión.

—Entiendo, en cambio yo, puedo sentirlo, tu eres mi master —dijo la joven, segura de lo que decía, con un porte regio que la hacía relucir bajo la luz de la luna—, yo soy tu servant, Saber, y he respondido a tu invocación, por lo tanto mi espada está a tu servicio y tu destino será mi destino… nuestro pacto esta sellado.

Las palabras de la joven llevaban consigo una fuerza solemne, y aunque Nana no estaba muy segura de cómo responder hizo instintivamente una reverencia, que la joven que se había hecho llamar “saber” respondió de la misma forma.

— ¿Cómo he de referirme a ti, master?

—Mi nombre es Nana Daiba, puedes llamarme Nana.

—Es un placer, Nana; ahora, en cuanto a lo que mencionaste antes, la última vez que fui invocada mi master uso uno de sus command spells involuntaria e innecesariamente para hacer que dejara de luchar, no deseo que eso se repita al ver que tampoco tienes mucha experiencia en esto, es por eso que dejé de luchar, además sabía que mi oponente también lo haría, su experiencia con su master anterior fue algo parecida al comienzo.

—Más bien mi Master decidió gastar uno de sus command spells en un capricho —dijo el hombre en rojo acercándose a Junna, no sin antes dirigir una mirada rápida hacia Saber.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Junna.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? Soy tu servant, clase Archer, puedes dirigirte a mí por ese nombre.

—Archer…

—Así es… al parecer me voy formando una surte constante de tener masters primerizos, debemos mejorar tu técnica con el arco, vi venir esa flecha desde antes de que dejara el arco —dijo Archer, en un tono audaz y burlón.

—No has cambiado Archer —dijo Saber, en un tono serio que parecía denotar que aún no decidía su postura ante el hombre de rojo.

—Puedo decir lo mismo Saber, he de preguntar, ¿guardas aún algún rencor conmigo por la última vez que nos vimos?

—No puedo decir que me agraden tus métodos, pero si no fuera por ti todo habría acabado en un desastre, Rin, Shirou, Fuyuki… están a salvo gracias a tu cuestionable y engañosa estrategia.

—Tomaré eso como un perdón formal de tu parte—dijo Archer con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía a la joven.

—En serio puedo ver algo de él en ti… —dijo la joven.

— ¡No vuelvas a decir algo así! —dijo Archer molesto y dándose la vuelta, hacia Junna, posiblemente enmascarando algo de pena ante la mirada más suave de Saber—, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Junna, Junna Hoshimi —dijo Junna, con toda la seguridad y porte de la representante de la clase.

—Bueno Junna, nos vamos —dijo Archer indicando a Junna que caminara hacia la abertura en la pared e la torre.

— ¡Espera! ¿Por qué fingiste haber herido a mi Junna? —preguntó Nana, después de eso todas las miradas se fijaron sobre archer, quien solo dejó salir una corta risa irónica viendo hacia las 3.

— ¿Tu Junna eh? Ya veo, aunque era claro que estaba en lo correcto ya que todo salió como esperaba… veras… Nana; elijo la estrategia con más posibilidad de tener éxito, quería que invocaras a tu servant y ese era el método más rápido, no me tomó mucho descifrar la relación entre ustedes y use ese lazo para acelerar el proceso, ¿Qué emoción podría ser más fuerte?, ¿que podría hacerte liberar de golpe tanto mana como el ver a “tu Junna” mortalmente herida ante ti? —dijo Archer, claramente jactándose de sus acciones—, el resto fue sencillo, cortar mi mano con la hoja de mi espada y perforar el traje de Junna dejando ese rastro de sangre; tan simple como eso.

Ellas no lo sabían, pero Archer también pensó en hacer eso para que valoraran el tenerse una a la otra, verlas peleando por un motivo tan inmaduro e imprudente le había desagradado tremendamente.

—Supongo… que debo agradecerte, por hacerme abrir los ojos de golpe a lo necia que estaba siendo, y lo insignificante que era mi diferencia con Junna ante lo que nos mantiene juntas —dijo Nana, tomando la mano de Junna.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme, somos rivales después de todo, esto fue una peculiar excepción a esa situación.

— ¿Por qué ambos pelearon sí parecen conocerse? —preguntó Junna.

—Archer y yo tuvimos grandes diferencias en nuestro último encuentro —dijo Saber.

—Ahí lo tienes —dijo Archer dándose la vuelta de nuevo y caminando hacia la abertura en la pared— Junna, vámonos, ellas son nuestros rivales ahora, no olvides eso, será mejor guardar la distancia, vayamos al lugar que consideras tu base de operaciones y deja que ellas vayan a la suya.

Ante esas palabras Junna y Nana solo sonrieron.

—Si ammm, acerca de eso… comenzó a decir Junna.

—No me gusta la forma en que has dicho eso —dijo Archer dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada hacia ellas.


End file.
